The Secret
by Cherrry-Bomb91
Summary: Depois de uma acidente que a fez perder parte de sua memória, Sakura tenta voltar sua vida normal, mas algo estava errado. Ela larga a sua vida e vai parar num pensionato decaído de Konoha. E diante da falta de dinheiro, ela vai trabalhar de babá para uma menina de sete anos. O que Sakura não sabia era que suas lembranças voltaria quando descobrisse quem é seu patrão de verdade.
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Olá pessoal!  
Como prometido o primeiro projeto sasusaku de 2019.  
Bom, os capítulos serão narrados em primeira pessoa, ou seja, todo narrado pela Sakura.  
Farei o possível para atualizar semanalmente.  
Esse é só um pequeno prólogo, a fanfic começa no capítulo dois.  
Espero que gostem.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**V**amos dizer que eu me via à beira do precipício de um desespero assustador... quer dizer, eu estava na fila de uma agência de empregos. Eu estava desesperada por dinheiro para conseguir me manter financeiramente naquela cidadezinha fria e pacata aonde me enfiei.

Minha situação financeira era gritante.

Depois do meu acidente que me fez perder parte de minhas memórias, eu tentei voltar a viver a minha vida normal, mas era impossível. Algo faltava em mim, algo que me deixava perturbada. Parecia que faltava um detalhe para desvendar aquele quebra-cabeças que era a minha mente perturbada por possíveis relances de memórias que me deixava mais confusa.

Foram dois anos de minha vida que haviam sido apagados, e por esses dois anos que me fez tomar essa decisão drástica e totalmente irresponsável, como trancar a minha faculdade de medicina - faltando apenas um ano e meio para concluí-la -, largar a minha vida na cidade e me socar naquela cidade minúscula e cinzenta de Konoha. Estava focada em começar a minha vida do zero, longe dos meus pais super protetores que me sufocava. Longe de minhas amigas que se tornaram estranhas com a ignorância de que nada de diferente havia acontecido nesses dois anos perdidos, e longe dos colapsos de lembranças que me assombravam a noite em meus pesadelos.

A fila avançava, estava ali há horas para consegui uma vaga para trabalhar, aceitaria qualquer coisa. Quando finalmente chegou a minha vez, aproximei da mesa da funcionária que estava com uma cara cansada e falava ao telefone. Ela fez um gesto com a mão para que eu me sentasse na cadeira, e logo desligou o telefone e me entregou um formulário, dando início a entrevista:

\- Seu nome por favor!?

\- Sakura Haruno.

\- Idade?

\- Vinte e três anos.

\- Têm ensino médio?

\- Sim. E três anos e meio de medicina. - Ela carimbou uns formulários e me fitou. - Eu tranquei a faculdade.

Ela assentiu e continuou:

\- É casada?

\- Solteira.

\- Têm filhos?

\- Não.

\- Mora sozinha?

\- Sim... Err, acabei de me mudar para a cidade.

Ela se inclinou para alguns papéis e começou a escrever por algum tempo. Não consegui evitar que meu rosto se contorcesse em uma careta, perguntando-me internamente o que tanto ela escrevia.

\- Senhorita Haruno, você gosta de crianças? - Ela voltou a perguntar, mas sua atenção estava nos papéis.

\- Gosto. Ahn, eu iria me formar em medicina pediátrica.

Existe alguém mais patética do que eu?

Estava nervosa, minhas mãos soavam, e pedia mentalmente para que tudo desse certo. Minhas economias - que era uma merreca - estava acabando, e não estava afim de voltar para a minha antiga cidade e ouvir o sermão dos meus pais por eu ter sido uma inconsequente de largar tudo e fugir de casa.

A mulher não pareceu nem um pouco interessada na minha resposta, e muito menos da minha quase formação de medicina pediátrica, e me entregou um anúncio de emprego.

.

**PRECISA-SE DE UMA BABÁ DE TEMPO INTEGRAL.**

**ATRIBUIÇÕES: CUIDAR DE UMA MENINA DE SETE ANOS, E SERVIÇOS DOMÉSTICOS.**

**Observação: Como precisaremos dos serviços por quase vinte e quatro horas, oferecemos um quarto na casa e comida.**

**.**

O emprego era de babá e empregada doméstica. Eu nunca havia trabalhado em casa de família e muito menos cuidado de crianças por mais de vinte quatro horas. Bom, pelo menos a questão do abrigo estava resolvida, pois o dinheiro que tinha não dava para pagar a minha estadia na pensão onde estava hospedada na semana que vem.

\- Cuidar de uma criança... parece interessante. - Eu sei, meu comentário foi totalmente desnecessário.

Ela me entregou um cartão contendo o nome do meu novo patrão e o endereço.

\- Esteja lá, às seis da manhã.

\- As seis da manhã?

\- Você vai quer o emprego ou não quer? - Seu tom foi totalmente grosseiro.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça. E ela como uma boa _mal-educada_ gritou "Próximo" antes mesmo de me levantar da cadeira para a fila atrás de mim.

Suspirei enquanto caminhava pela calçada, o frio gelava a ponta dos meus dedos que segurava o cartão. Eu lia o nome Sasuke Uchiha escrito naquele pedaço de papel, e algo se agitou dentro de mim.

Aquele nome, aquelas letras, aquelas silabas... eu não sabia como, mas algo dentro de mim gritava, alegando que eu havia feito a coisa certa de fugir da minha antiga vida e estar ali, sozinha, sem dinheiro, e sem nenhum conhecido, apenas com a minha sorte lançada ao vento.

E algo me dizia que eu podia conseguir encontrar as peças que faltava desse meu quebra-cabeças.


	2. Um

**Um**

**A**inda era escuro, mas dava para ver a paisagem cinza e fria pelo vidro da janela do táxi. As nuvens carregadas de chuva e neve havia dado uma pausa, mas não seria por muito tempo. Dei mais uma olhada no meu relógio de pulso que marcava 5:45AM. Eu estava um pouco nervosa, minhas mãos soavam geladas por dentro das mangas do meu casaco de moletom vermelho. Estava indo para o meu primeiro dia de emprego como babá de uma garotinha de sete anos. Eu não tinha muita experiência com crianças, mas isso não impossibilitava que eu gostasse delas. Eu amava crianças.

O táxi virou mais outra rua, e a paisagem agora tomou outro cenário, as casas que via antes foram substituídas por uma floresta de pinheiros cobertas pela neve. Podia se ver algumas árvores espalhadas, mas só os galhos, pois às folhas haviam caído, dando uma espécie de cenário sombrio de um filme de mistérios. E por um segundo eu me perguntei, o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali. Eu havia largado tudo. Havia largado a minha faculdade, a minha família, as minhas amigas, a minha vida... foi num momento de surto, ajuntei minhas roupas, raspei a minha caderneta e fugi daquela minha vida que havia se tornado estranha e sem sentido depois que acordei de um acidente misterioso que me fez perder parte de minhas memórias, excepcionalmente dois anos dela.

Juro que depois disso eu tentei voltar a minha vida normal, tentei ser a mesma Sakura de antes, mas algo faltava. Aqueles dois anos não podiam ser preenchidos a menos que eu lembrasse o que havia acontecido de tão terrível que havia deixado meus pais superprotetores de uma hora para outra, e minhas amigas estranhamente cautelosas comigo. Eu havia percebido naquele momento que eu não _pertencia_ mais aquele lugar. Aquela vida não _pertencia_ mais a mim.

Eu não era mais aquela Sakura.

\- Chegamos.

A voz do taxista havia me tirado de meus devaneios. Ultimamente eu me perdia em meus pensamentos sem ao menos perceber.

Fitei o motorista, em seguida meus olhos focaram no portão de ferro a frente. Podia ver um pouco da mansão que insistia em ser ocultada pelo nevoeiro. O cenário era bem gótico.

\- Quanto é? – Perguntei enquanto pegava minha carteira da minha mochila.

\- Cinquenta pratas.

Entreguei duas notas de vinte e uma de dez para ele e abri a porta, mas a sua voz me fez parar no processo:

\- Você quer um conselho?

\- Conselho?

\- Seja lá o que você vai fazer nessa mansão, não é uma boa ideia.

O meu sensor de proteção entrou em alerta. Franzi o cenho.

\- Por que você está dizendo isso para mim?

\- É por que eu já ouvi estórias, muitas estórias desse lugar e nenhuma delas teve um final feliz.

Podia sentir a bile subir em minha garganta, e um sentimento de que estava pisando em área proibida havia se apossado de todo o meu corpo. Aquilo deveria ser um sinal de que eu havia feito uma coisa idiota. Ainda dava tempo de desistir, certo? Mas se desistir agora, talvez eu não consiga outro emprego a tempo, pois todo o dinheiro que eu tinha era só vinte e cinco pratas agora. E voltar para a casa de meus pais estava fora de cogitação.

Reuni toda a minha coragem que existia e coloquei o pé para fora do táxi.

\- Obrigada pelo conselho – agradeci ao taxista antes de fechar a porta do carro. E seja lá o que Deus quiser.

O táxi deu a ré, fazendo a curva e desceu a colina, desaparecendo pelo nevoeiro, me deixando sozinha em frente ao enorme portão de ferro, e o frio que congelava da ponta do meu nariz até a ponta do meu dedão do pé.

Dei mais uma olhada no cartão aonde continha o endereço que a mulher de agência havia me dado, certificando-me de que eu estava no lugar certo, e mais outra olhada no relógio. 5:55AM. Eu estava um pouco adiantada do horário combinado, e isso podia soar como um pontinho a mais para mim, certo?

Apertei o botão do interfone e depois de quase dois minutos contando a voz de uma mulher soou:

\- Pois não?

\- Ahn, sou a Sakura... Sakura Haruno, e eu vim pela vaga de babá.

Silêncio.

E antes que eu pudesse formular o que poderia estar acontecendo de errado, o portão de ferro se abriu, convidando-me para entrar. O frio no estômago havia ficado mais incômodo de acordo quando eu me aproximava da mansão. O caminho era todo de pedrinhas brancas, com moitinhas verdes com as pontas das folhas brancas por causa da neve. Também havia árvores e muitas delas estavam sem as folhas. A mansão tinha um aspecto bem antigo, mas estava conservada, mas mesmo assim, não tirava aquele ar de casa mal-assombrada.

Subi um pequeno lance de escadas vendo a porta da frente se abrir e uma mulher aparecer bem a minha frente.

\- Sakura Haruno.

Ela me cumprimentou e abriu mais a porta, me dando passagem para eu entrar.

\- Obrigada. – Soltei um sorriso meio fechado, meio forcado, meio nervoso e passei por ela segurando firme a alça da minha mochila que estava no meu ombro direito e a minha pequena mala com a mão esquerda.

Diferente do lado de fora que estava frio, o lado de dentro estava bem quente, e pude respirar melhor aquele ar sem que sentisse meu nariz ardendo. Ergui meu olhar a volta e fiquei deslumbrada com o luxo daquele lugar. O lado de dentro da casa era totalmente diferente do lado de fora que tinha um aspecto meio abandonado. A salão era enorme, com as paredes na cor cinza esverdeado, os móveis com molduras antigas e refinadas em detalhes ultrajantes e delicados como se acabasse de ter saído de uma loja. A enorme escadaria de madeira ficava no meio daquele salão, com os corrimãos dourados com molduras circulares. Haviam quadros nas paredes e por um segundo eu me perguntei se eram verdadeiros, pois havia reconhecido um _Botticelli_.

Entramos em outro cômodo que deveria ser a sala de estar, e a decoração luxuosa se igualava ao salão, tudo muito bonito e muito delicado, fora de todos os padrões de casas modernas que eu estava acostumada.

\- Sente-se.

Voltei minha atenção para a mulher que havia me recebido e que fazia um gesto com as mãos ao sofá com a moldura dourada e com um estofado vermelho ao meu lado. Sentei-me na pontinha do sofá, deixando a minha pequena mala e a mochila no chão ao lado dos meus pés. Ela sentou-se numa poltrona que ficava entre o sofá de três lugares a mesinha oval no centro e o sofá de dois lugares no qual eu estava sentada.

Eu havia reparado nela, era uma mulher muito bonita, alta, os cabelos eram ruivos e estavam presos num coque bem feito. A pele perfeitamente pálida e sem nenhuma pinta ou marca, os olhos na cor âmbar, batom vermelho sangue nos lábios. A roupa era um vestido rodado que batia nos joelhos risco de giz preto de gola aberta estilo blazer sem mangas com detalhes de cinco presilhas de ouro velho que começava do decote até o final da cintura. Usava uma blusa de tecido fino e delicado de mangas compridas largas e de punho, com botões redondos do mesmo material e cor das presilhas do vestido, fechados até o pescoço com a gola franzida de babados de renda delicada por debaixo do vestido. Usava meias calça preta e sapatos pretos de salto.

A mulher ruiva pegou uma pasta preta que estava sob a mesa oval a nossa frente, folheou algumas páginas e tirou uma folha. Puxei as mangas do meu casaco para que descobrissem minhas mãos, e fiz o possível para que elas não ficassem mais soadas de nervosismo.

\- Então, senhorita Haruno, confesso que fiquei surpresa quando a agência mandou seu formulário uns cinco minutos antes de você chegar. – Ela ergueu os olhos para mim e depois para a minha bagagem. – E vejo que já veio preparada para ficar.

Senti meu coração falhar uma batida com aquela declaração, e fiz o possível para que minha expressão não falhasse em demonstrar o quanto eu estava surpresa.

\- Ah... o folheto dizia que vocês ofereciam um quarto na casa e comida devido ao horário integral.

\- Sim, oferecemos, mas isso só depois da segunda fase da entrevista.

Ah meu Deus, eu não podia acreditar nisso. Segunda fase? Nunca imaginei que teria que passar por uma segunda fase. E se caso eu não conseguisse essa vaga eu estaria em apuros.

\- Eu não sabia, me desculpe – murmurei, apertando minhas mãos umas nas outras.

\- Bom, já que está aqui vamos começar. – Uma pausa. – Estou vendo que você tem vinte e três anos, é solteira, sem filhos, e três anos e meio em medicina – ergueu os olhos para mim. – Acaba de se mudar para a cidade.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça, concordando.

\- De onde você vem?

\- Tóquio.

\- Uma cidade grande e moderna comparada com Konoha. – Comentou, anotando algo na folha de papel que havia meus dados. – O que a fez tomar uma decisão de sair de uma cidade grande como Tóquio e vim morar numa cidade minúscula e atrasada?

E novamente aqueles olhos frios e sérios me fitaram, e naquele momento eu havia percebido que aquele olhar me deixava nervosa. Eu tinha medo de errar alguma resposta, dizer algo idiota e falhar com tudo.

\- Isso é um assunto pessoal.

Ela me fitou por alguns segundos, me avaliando detalhadamente. Em seguida sua atenção voltou para a folha.

\- Você tem alguma experiência com crianças?

\- Não muito – e novamente aquele olhar me avaliando. – Bem, eu iria me formar em medicina pediátrica.

\- E vejo aqui que você trancou o curso.

\- Sim.

\- E presumo que isso também possa ter alguma relação ao seu assunto pessoal!?

Engoli a seco e assenti.

\- Sim.

\- Bom, senhorita Haruno, eu entrevistei mais de trinta candidatas de segunda até terça e todas elas havia um currículo com anos de experiências com crianças. Você não tem nenhuma experiência em seu currículo, o máximo é uma quase formação em medicina pediátrica. O que faz você pensar que eu contrataria uma pessoa sem experiência nenhuma do que uma com muita experiência?

Droga! Eu estava lascada. Como eu estava lascada.

Eu podia me ver voltando para a casa dos meus pais com o rabo entre as pernas e eles brigando comigo – com toda a razão – o quanto eu era uma pessoa inconsequente. Eu não queria isso. Não quero voltar para Tóquio. Mas parecia que aquela mulher a minha frente tinha tido o prazer de bater à porta que me levava a ter uma nova vida na minha cara. Eu me via no fim da linha.

\- Ahn... Bem...

O que eu podia dizer? Não tinha argumentos para debater com um currículo de anos de experiência no ramo de babá. Eu não tinha experiência. Eu só tinha uma força de vontade de não voltar para Tóquio.

Resolvi ser sincera e dizer o que acho. Lançarei a minha sorte no ar e verei o que daria.

\- Não tenho experiência com crianças, isso é verdade... mas eu amo crianças. Talvez se a senhora contratasse uma pessoa com um currículo espetacular talvez possa ser uma péssima ideia...

\- E por que seria uma péssima ideia, senhorita Haruno? – Ela havia me interrompido, a sobrancelha esquerda erguida.

\- O currículo não demonstra o verdadeiro caráter da pessoa. Ela pode ter experiência no ramo, mas nunca se sabe se vai ser amorosa com a criança. Existe muitos casos que a babá com anos experiências maltrata e ameaça crianças. Talvez os anos as fazem ser assim, o cansaço as deixem sem paciência, e não dar o devido amor e atenção que uma criança precisa. O dinheiro vem em primeiro lugar.

\- E no seu caso o dinheiro não vem em primeiro lugar?

\- Confesso que estou com alguns problemas financeiros e esse dinheiro viria muito a calhar. Mas nunca colocarei o dinheiro em primeiro lugar do que a saúde e o bem-estar da criança. E aliás, os meus três anos e meio de medicina pode ser uma vantagem a mais, pois saberei o que fazer caso a criança precise de assistência médica.

Pronto. Agora era só esperar o resultado desastrosos desse monte de besteiras que eu disse.

A mulher de cabelos vermelhos me observava atentamente, processando o que eu havia dito, se seria uma boa ideia ou não me ter ali. Acho que se tivesse em seu lugar eu também faria a mesma coisa antes de contratar alguém para cuidar de um filho meu. Eu não a culpava de zelar pela segurança de sua filha.

\- Então, confesso que me aparentou ser uma pessoa diferente da primeira impressão que tive de você. Você me parece honesta e firme em suas palavras e decisões. E uma coisa tenho que concordar com você, as babás com mais experiências nem sempre são a melhor opção. Tivemos algumas experiências desastrosas. Sarada não é uma criança fácil de se lidar. Geralmente ela toma uma personalidade ignorante e fica pouco agressiva quando é questionada ou quando se irrita. Você me parece ser uma pessoa calma, e tenho a impressão que tem bastante paciência.

\- Eu tenho muita paciência. – Concordei com ela, surpresa por aquela conversa está tomando um rumo positivo. – Eu garanto para a senhora que cuidarei muito bem da sua filha.

Seu cenho franziu.

\- _Minha filha?_ Sarada não é minha filha.

\- Ah, me desculpe.

Droga, como eu fui dar essa mancada?

\- Como não tem experiência, você ficará sob minha supervisão por duas semanas. É como se fosse um treinamento antes de ter o contrato assinado. Irei avaliar o seu desempenho e seus métodos que usará para lidar com a Sarada.

\- Sim.

Não podia evitar que meu sorriso começasse a escapar pelos cantos de minha boca. Eu não podia acreditar que eu havia conseguido aquela vaga. Aquilo era quase como um milagre.

\- É o tempo que o mestre Uchiha chega. Ele está fora do país a negócios. É ele que vai assinar a sua carteira.

\- Ok.

Ela se levantou da poltrona, e eu fiz o mesmo, meio que desastrada. Minhas pernas tremiam um pouco de nervoso.

\- Então senhorita Haruno, seja bem-vinda – e pela primeira vez eu pude ver uma sombra de um pequeno sorriso no canto esquerdo de sua boca. – Eu me chamo Karin, eu sou a responsável por governar esta casa e todas as coisas que se relacione ao mestre Uchiha.

Então ela era a governanta.

Assenti com a cabeça e ela continuou:

\- Você ficará responsável somente pelas coisas que se relacione a pequena Sarada. Os horários dela acordar e dormir, até os horários de suas aulas com o seu tutor. As roupas, a comida, os lazeres, tudo. Essa é a sua função aqui.

\- Entendi.

\- Os horários que ela acorda são as sete em ponto, que é o tempo suficiente para ela se arrumar e dejejuar por que as oito em ponto ela tem que estar na sala da biblioteca onde o tutor particular estará à sua espera para começar as lições. Suas aulas duram até uma da tarde. Nesse período do tempo eu irei apresentar a casa para você. Mas geralmente nesse intervalo você cuidará do almoço e dos afazeres referentes a ela. A tarde ela costuma brincar com as bonecas, mas você tem que colocá-la para fazer as lições de casa. As sete da noite é o horário que ela está almoçando, e as oito e meia e as nove é quando ela vai dormir. É aí que o seu turno acaba. E as seis da manhã ele começa, é o tempo que você precisa para preparar o dejejum dela para quando ela acordar. Aos domingos nós a deixamos dormir um pouco mais tarde, já que ela não estuda. Você pode programar qualquer coisa para fazer com ela, isso fica a seu critério. Mas a alerto que a Sarada não gosta muito de sair da casa. Alguma pergunta?

Eu me sentia tonta com tantas coisas para fazer. Era informação demais. A agenda daquela menina era calculada demais para uma criança de sete anos.

\- Quando é que eu começo?

\- Agora – respondeu. – Irei mostrar o seu quanto e a biblioteca. Siga-me.

Peguei a minha bagagem e a segui assim que vi Karin caminhar para fora da sala de estar. O som de seu salto fazia eco pelo cômodo enquanto ela caminhava. Passamos por um corredor largo e paramos em frente a uma porta. Ela abriu, revelando uma sala grande e ampla repleta de estantes com prateleiras abarrotadas de livros. Também havia uma mesa grande retangular com várias cadeiras em volta.

\- Essa é a biblioteca, é aonde a pequena Sarada tem aulas particulares com seu tutor.

Dava para perceber que o meu novo patrão era podre de rico, para ter uma casa daquele tamanho e refinada com mobílias que valeria uma fortuna se levada ao leilão devido as molduras que lembravam o século XVIII, e sua própria biblioteca particular.

Voltamos o caminho por onde viemos do corredor e atravessamos o salão amplo por onde ficava a porta de entrada e viramos um outro corredor, passando pela ampla sala de jantar, e entramos na cozinha enorme. Diferente dos outros cômodos, a cozinha parecia o lugar mais moderno daquela casa. Pelo menos eles tinham um forno elétrico, uma geladeira e um micro-ondas.

\- Os alimentos que precisa para preparar as refeições da pequena Sarada estão nos armários e na geladeira. Fique à vontade para mexer em tudo. Caso precise ou falte algo é só me comunicar.

\- Sim.

Saímos da cozinha e ao lado havia um outro corredor mais estreito do que os outros e com pouca luminosidade do que os outros cômodos da casa. Não que a casa seja toda iluminada, ela não havia muita luz atravessando as janelas. Apesar de ser bem quente ela não passava uma sensação aconchegante, a casa tinha um aspecto bem frio e sombrio.

Nossa última parada foi em frente a uma porta de madeira, a terceira daquele corredor. Karin abriu a porta para mim, revelando um quarto pequeno, com as paredes cinza, a cama de solteiro de ferro no meio, um criado mudo ao lado com um abajur. Uma cômoda do outro lado da cama em frente ao pequeno guarda-roupas de três porta da cor mogno. Uma pequena janela de frente para a porta com cortinas marrões e uma porta ao lado do guarda-roupas que deveria ser o banheiro.

\- Esse é o seu quarto. – Disse Karin. – O seu uniforme está dentro guarda-roupas. É proibido andar pela casa sem ele enquanto você estiver em serviço. Como é seu primeiro dia, eu prepararei o dejejum da pequena Sarada. Você só tem vinte minutos para estar pronta. Estarei aqui para levá-la ao quarto dela, e assim começar o seu dia.

Virei meu corpo, ficando de frente para Karin, que mantinha seu olhar fixo em mim, o rosto sem nenhuma expressão que pudesse decifrar. Ela parecia uma sentinela. Tudo o que ela dizia parecia ser ensaiado, os passos que dava parecia milimetricamente contados, e o seu jeito reto, erguido e formal não deixava ninguém à vontade.

Tentei ignorar tudo aquilo e abri o meu sorriso mais amarelo que eu conseguia.

\- Obrigada.

Karin saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e me deixando sozinha. Soltei todo o ar dos meus pulmões de uma vez, conseguindo relaxar os meus músculos. Joguei as minhas coisas em cima da cama, e fui direto para a janela e abri as cortinas, clareando um pouco o quarto. A neve caía lá fora, e agradeci internamente por ter conseguido essa vaga e não ter que precisar mendigar algum lugar para dormir em algum beco pelas ruas.

Dei uma olhada no meu relógio de pulso. Eram 6:45AM. Eu só tinha quinze minutos para estar arrumada, pois as sete eu estaria no quarto da menina para poder acordá-la.

Abri o guarda-roupas e tirei o único conjunto de peças que havia ali. Uma blusa branca de poliéster de gola e aberta na frente com botões pequenos e redondos do mesmo tecido e com cinco plissas dos dois lados e de mangas compridas franzidas nos punhos com uma fita e babados de renda. A saia era longa com um palmo de babados que deveria bater até os joelhos e de cintura alta com um fecho grande na frente e um cinto que vinha das laterais da saia e fechava com uma fivela na frente. O tecido era mole, e me lembrava muito um jeans, até a cor era um azul jeans. Embaixo da prateleira do guarda-roupas havia um par de sapatos preto, iguais aos que Karin usava e uma meia calça preta. O conjunto era bonito, mas lembrava muito os anos 80 mais anos 90 e uma pitada de século XIX.

Demorei dez minutos para ficar pronta, a saia havia ficado um pouco larga em minha cintura, mas aquele meio cinto havia ajustado no meu corpo. Sentei-me na cama para calçar os sapatos pretos e acidentalmente deixei o meu casaco cair no chão, metade dele debaixo da cama. Quando o puxei de volta um pedaço de folha amarelada bem pequeno veio junto. Estava rasgada, mas havia uma frase... quer dizer, metade dela.

**LES SÃO MONSTROS, OS UC**

Fiquei observando aquele pedaço de papel, a primeira e a última palavra estava faltando as letras, no mesmo local onde estava o rasgado. Não pude evitar em franzir o cenho, intrigada com aquilo.

_Monstros?_

Que tipo de monstros aquele pedaço de papel tentava dizer?


	3. Dois

**Dois**

\- **S**enhorita Haruno, está pronta?

Dei um pulo para trás quando ouvi a voz de Karin enquanto a porta do meu quarto era aberta. Amacei o pedaço de papel e o guardei dentro do bolso do meu casaco e me virei para ela que já estava no postal, me fitando.

\- Ah... estou pronta sim. – Sorri amarelo e caminhei em direção a porta e passei por ela que fechou a porta do quarto quando saí.

Karin explicava alguns detalhes sobre a casa enquanto caminhávamos rumo as escadas. Ela mencionou algumas coisas sobre a pequena Sarada e o que eu deveria fazer para que eu não ficasse perdida, e agradeci internamente por Karin ser tão detalhista nas explicações.

Terminamos de subir as escadas e depois de percorrer aquele extenso corredor com várias portas fechadas, finalmente paramos em frente a uma porta, a quarta daquele corredor.

\- Esse é o aposento da pequena Sarada. – Disse Karin parada e me fitando. – Expliquei o básico o que deve fazer, o resto agora é com você.

Apenas assenti com a cabeça e sorri comprimido.

\- Entendi, obrigada.

Karin ficou alguns segundos me encarando, antes de dar as costas e me deixar sozinha naquele corredor. Soltei um longo suspiro, liberando um pouco da tensão que aquela mulher causava e levei minha mão a maçaneta redonda e dourada.

_Ok, Sakura, vamos ao trabalho._ Pensei comigo mesma, tomando coragem e girei a maçaneta, abri a porta.

O quarto estava extremamente escuro e optei por deixar a porta aberta para que entrasse alguma iluminação ali. No meio do quarto havia uma cama de casal com ferragens douradas com a cabeceira para uma cortina fechada que presumi ser a janela. No meio da cama havia alguém dormindo, coberta dos pés à cabeça.

Adentrei mais àquele quarto, sombrio demais para uma criança de sete anos, e logo estava de frente a cama. Levei minhas mãos as cortinas e as abri, deixando a claridade daquele dia chuvoso entrar naquele quarto por àquela janela redonda. E agora eu pude ter o vislumbre com mais clareza daquele quarto com paredes pintadas de vermelho tijolo e decorado com bonecas com o rosto de porcelana e ursos de pelúcia de vários tipos e tamanhos.

Voltei meu foco ao montinho de cobertor na cor creme e uma trunfa de cabelos negros sair por eles. Delicadamente sentei-me na beirada da cama, sentindo-me estranha enquanto levava minha mão a ponta do cobertor e puxar, descobrindo o rosto de uma garotinha linda, uma verdadeira imagem de um anjinho que ressonava em sonhos.

Meus olhos não conseguiam deixar de enxergar aquele ser inocente. Os cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro, a pele pálida como a neve que caía lá fora, e um leve corar em suas bochechas, os olhinhos fechados e o cenho vez o outra franzia. Não conseguia entender por que meu coração estava disparado, e uma sensação angustiante tomava conta de mim. Parecia que havia encontrado o que eu tanto procurava, mas eu não sabia o que eu procurava exatamente. Era tão confuso, tudo estava uma confusão dentro de mim.

Voltei a minha razão e resolvi ignorar àquela sensação estranha, aproximando minha mão em seu ombro e a chamei, minha voz soando baixa:

\- Sarada?

O seu rosto se retorceu em algumas caretas para que seus olhos começassem a abrir lentamente, mas logo voltaram a fechar e cobriu todo o seu rosto com o cobertor.

\- Feche as cortinas, Karin. – A voz fina e infantil soou irritada e meu coração esquentou nas batidas.

\- Me desculpe, mas não sou a Karin.

Esperei e depois de alguns segundos eu vi o cobertor sendo abaixado e o rosto ser revelado, desta vez com os olhos negros abertos, me fitando curiosos.

\- Quem é você?

Sorri tentando reprimir àquela nova onda de sentimentos que eu sentia.

\- Eu sou a Sakura, a sua babá.

Ela ficou algum tempo me encarando, observando detalhadamente o meu rosto. Ela podia fingir, mas eu sabia que ela estava curiosa sobre mim, seus olhos me transmitiam isso.

\- Eu não quero uma babá. Saia daqui! – E voltou a cobrir a cabeça novamente com o cobertor.

Ela estava fazendo birra, mas eu não podia ceder aquilo, eu tinha que retomar o controle, até por que, eu estava em observação e não estava afim de perder aquele emprego.

\- Eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou sair – decretei, firme, mas minha voz soou mansa. – Você vai se levantar, escovar os dentes, trocar de roupa para tomar o seu café da manhã por que seu tutor daqui a pouco está aí.

\- Você não manda em mim – ela disse malcriada, ainda escondida dentro das cobertas.

\- Então a minha mão – meus dois dedos caminhavam em cima dela – que está muito nervosa, vai começar a atacar e te fazer cosquinhas.

Eu comecei a fazer cosquinhas, e nem demorou um segundo para que ela se contorcesse dentro dos cobertores enquanto suas gargalhadas altas soavam por todo o quarto.

\- Para... – e mais risadas enquanto sua cabeça se descobria – eu vou... levantar.

Parei de fazer cosquinhas e a fitei, comprimindo os lábios enquanto ela ficava sentada na cama e franzia a boca num bico, franzido o cenho.

\- Ótimo – sorri satisfeita me pondo de pé e começando a me aproximar do guarda-roupas com uma arquitetura antiga e refinada. – Você vai escovar os dentes enquanto eu vou procurar algo para você se vestir.

\- Eu não quero que você fique aqui – sua voz soou alta, me fazendo parar no processo.

Virei meu rosto para ela.

\- Por que não?

Ela não me respondeu, apenas me encarava com os lábios franzidos.

Soltei um suspiro e me aproximei da cama e me agachei ao lado da beirada e a fitei quase na mesma altura.

\- Olha, vamos fazer assim, te dou um voto de confiança e te deixarei aqui se arrumando sozinha enquanto te espero lá fora. Mas você vai ter que me dar um voto de confiança também, ok?

E novamente ela não respondeu, e resolvi deixar ela sozinha no quarto e esperar lá fora. Suspirei quando fechei a porta do quarto, encostando minhas costas na parede.

_O que foi aquilo?_ Coloquei minha mão em meu peito, meu coração batia muito rápido e minhas pernas tremiam. _Por que me sinto assim?_ Fechei meus olhos, tentando acalmar-me, mas estava difícil, eu me sentia sensível diante daquela menina. Nunca a tinha visto em toda a minha vida, mas parecia que eu...

Balancei minha cabeça para os lados e abri os olhos, fitando a parede cor creme a minha frente. Meus sentimentos uma verdadeira montanha russa, oscilando entre o desconforto, relaxamento e angustia.

Depois de vários minutos esperando lá fora eu bati na porta.

\- Sarada, você está pronta?

Abri a porta lentamente podendo ver ela de pé no meio do quarto, vestida com um vestido azul marinho de babados na saia abaixo dos seus joelhos e de mangas compridas. Babadinho de rendinha marrom na gola quadrada com um lacinho do mesmo tecido e cor do vestido, assim como um maior que estava na cintura. Ela tentava abotoar os botões das costas do vestido, mas sem sucesso.

\- Você quer ajuda? – Perguntei, tomando a ousadia de adentrar o quarto e me aproximar dela.

Ela não me respondeu, e eu me agachei e comecei a abotoar o seu vestido que me parecia antigo demais para o século em que estávamos. Mas eu achei fofo como ele tinha ficado nela.

\- Pronto – eu disse e ela se virou para mim. – Quer que eu penteie o seu cabelo?

\- Não – sua resposta foi curta e grossa.

Fiquei de pé novamente e a observei todo o seu processo de pegar a escova de cabelos nas suas coisas e começar a pentear as suas madeixas negras e lisas que batiam em seu ombro. E novamente eu me pegava distraída observando aquela menininha linda que parecia saber cuidar muito bem de si mesma. Ela me fitou por um segundo através do espelho, mas logo voltou a sua atenção ao cabelo e logo terminou, os deixando soltos.

Procurei com o olhar a sua pasta de materiais que Karin havia me instruído a pegar antes de saímos do quarto e a vi em cima de uma poltrona florida perto da cama. Caminhei até ela e peguei a pasta larga com cadernos, lápis e livros dentro e voltei quando a vi sair do quarto.

Descemos as escadas, o silêncio dominando tudo. Karin estava logo no final das escadas, parecia que nos esperava. Ela fitou Sarada e depois seus olhos pousaram em mim e depois na menina novamente.

\- Pequena Sarada, o seu dejejum já está posto – a voz sentinelada de Karin soou, e começou a caminhar a nossa frente.

Sarada não a respondeu, apenas acompanhava a governanta em direção a sala de jantar com uma mesa enorme de madeira escura de doze cadeiras com molduras em detalhes dourados e o estofamento na cor vinho. Ela se sentou numa daquelas cadeiras perto da ponta, aonde tinha vários alimentos, como frutas, uma jarra de leite e um copo cheio dele, e um prato de panquecas quentinhas.

Eu fiquei em pé parada ao lado de Karin, atrás e um pouco afastada da cadeira aonde Sarada estava sentada, esperando ela tomar o seu café da manhã. Minhas mãos soavam enquanto eu segurava aquela pasta nos meus braços, sentindo a fome tomar conta de mim, já que eu não havia tomado café da manhã.

\- Apresse-a antes que ela se atrase, o tutor já está a esperando na biblioteca. – A voz de Karin soou baixinha depois de algum tempo em silêncio e esperando.

Virei meu rosto para ela automaticamente e ela me fitava avaliativa. Claro, ela estava me avaliando, eu tinha que dar o meu melhor.

Aproximei da cadeira, e segurando sua pasta em uma mão, coloquei a outra na cadeira aonde ela estava sentada.

\- Sarada, nós precisamos ir, seu tutor já estar a esperando.

Sarada tomou mais um outro gole do leite e se levantou da cadeira, passando por mim e caminhando para fora da sala de jantar. Eu apenas a acompanhei, me sentindo perdida naquela mansão e agradecia internamente por Sarada está a minha frente caminhando como se me guiasse. Não demorou para chegarmos a biblioteca, que diferente de mais cedo que estava com a porta fechada quando Karin me mostrou, agora estava com a porta aberta.

Adentramos a biblioteca e perto da mesa redonda de madeira escura havia um homem alto vestido de terno preto, os cabelos claros e os olhos pequenos e escuros, e uma pinta perto da boca. E, _minha nossa_, como ele era bonito.

O homem bonito me fitava de um jeito que me deixou envergonhada e desviar meus olhos para o lado.

\- Oh, uma nova babá, pequena Sarada? – Sua voz era bonita e soava calma e pouco brincalhona.

Sarada não respondeu e puxou a cadeira e se sentou em volta da mesa redonda. Voltei meu olhar para cima e o fitei, xingando-me internamente por está parecendo uma colegial idiota.

\- Eu sou Sakura Haruno – e coloquei um sorriso na cara, mas eu sabia que meu rosto estava vermelho. – Eu sou a nova babá da Sarada.

O homem arqueou a sobrancelha, mas o pequeno sorriso que havia em seus lábios não tinha sumido.

\- Entendo – ele disse, e estendeu a mão para mim -, sou Kakashi Hatake, o tutor particular dessa pentelha.

Apertei sua mão, sentindo o quanto ela estava gelada, mas não era um gelado normal, era um gelado _diferente._

\- Bom, acho que agora é comigo - e puxou a sua mão.

\- Ah... sim – sorri comprimido e aproximei da mesa e deixei a pasta de materiais escolar em cima dela. – Boa aula, Sarada.

Silêncio.

\- Sarada – a voz de Kakashi soou repreendedora atrás de mim.

\- Obrigada – um sussurro foi o que saiu de Sarada, muito contra a vontade.

Apenas sorri com isso e me preparei para sair da biblioteca, mas a voz de Kakashi me fez parar perto da porta:

\- Seja bem-vinda senhorita Haruno, e te desejo boa sorte no emprego.

\- Obrigada, senhor Hatake – e saí da biblioteca.

**. . .**

O restante do dia até que foi mais calmo e menos intenso. Eu sentia o olhar de Karin em mim, avaliando-me detalhadamente tudo o que eu fazia. E apesar de me sentir pouco incomodada do fato de estar sendo monitorada, eu pude aproveitar e tirar algumas dúvidas sobre a casa, as regras e a comida de Sarada. E como sempre, Karin explicou tudo detalhadamente e até um pouco mais para evitar que eu perguntasse mais algo.

Nesse tempo em que a menina estudava com seu tutor bonitão eu aproveitei para arrumar o quarto dela, e estudar mais o ambiente em que ela passava o seu tempo. Tudo era organizado, bonito, rico e antigo, assim como toda a casa. Parecia que eu havia mudado de mundo, século, sei lá, tudo era diferente e... estranho.

Karin havia me dado uma lista de coisas que a Sarada gostava de comer e os dias que ela podia comer, tudo controlado. Era até agoniante o jeito como eles estava criando aquela criança.

Fiz o almoço dela, e aproveitei para comer algo, pois estava morta de fome. Me enrolei na cozinha enquanto procurava pelos alimentos, e por um momento, eu havia notado uma porta ali que estava fechada.

Quando deu uma da tarde as aulas acabaram, e assim Sarada pode almoçar. No começo ela parou enquanto mastigava a comida para logo dizer que estava bom. E mesmo que sua voz soasse baixinha, eu me senti realizada por ela ter gostado do meu tempero, fazendo meu coração esquentar.

A tarde eu tive um tempinho para respirar em meu quarto e assim organizar as minhas roupas no pequeno guarda-roupas. Eu estava no primeiro dia da minha nova vida naquela casa, e me sentia exausta, não fisicamente, mas psicologicamente.

Quando terminei de arrumar tudo, resolvi ir ver Sarada, havia deixado sozinha por mais de duas horas e como Karin havia dito, eu tinha que colocá-la para fazer a lição de casa. Depois de subir aquelas escadas, logo estava adentrando o quarto e podendo vê-la sentada no chão com tapetes brincando com as suas bonecas.

\- Suas bonecas são lindas. – Me aproximei e agachei-me ao seu lado. – Elas têm nome?

E como sempre ela não me respondeu, continuava penteando os cabelos de sua boneca. Já havia percebido que me ignorava desde que a conheci. Talvez seja um plano para me fazer desistir, mas ela não me conhecia para saber que eu não desistia fácil.

\- Está na hora você fazer a lição de casa.

\- Eu já fiz – agora ela havia respondido, mas não me olhou.

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

\- Já?

Silêncio.

Dois minutos depois ela ergueu os olhos para mim.

\- Você não vai ver se não estou mentindo?

Sorri.

\- Confio em você.

A minha resposta pareceu deixá-la surpresa por um segundo, antes de suas sobrancelhas franzir.

\- Pare de ficar fingindo – sua voz saiu acusatória.

\- Fingir?

\- Você só está sendo gentil comigo por que você é paga.

Seu tom de voz me acusando me deixou desconcertada.

\- Não é bem assim...

\- É sim – ela me interrompeu, seus olhos negros fitando os meus. – Você não gosta de mim.

\- Como você pode saber que eu não gosto de você? – A desafiei, tomando consciência da causa de sua frieza.

\- É por que _ninguém_ gosta de mim.

\- Não fale assim.

\- É verdade. – Ela disse, e eu podia ver em seus olhinhos o quanto ela parecia magoada. Agora sua voz soou baixinha, fitando o chão: - Eu sou diferente, por isso que eles não gostam de mim.

Franzi a sobrancelhas.

\- _Eles?_ Eles quem?

Ela me fitou novamente.

\- O papai, a Karin, a vovó e o vovô, o tio Itachi, e o professor Kakashi. Ninguém gosta de mim.

Naquele momento eu me segurei para não a agarrar e abraçá-la, acalentá-la em meus braços e a proteger. Mas eu não podia, estava começando uma relação de confiança entre nós duas e um abraço naquele momento podia afastá-la, já que mesmo estando tão frágil confessando suas angustias a mim, ela estava na defensiva.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Disse, agora sentando-me no chão ao seu lado. – O seu pai gosta de você. Deus, qual o pai que não ama seus filhos? Principalmente uma menininha linda como você?

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados.

\- Não gosta. Ele nem fica mais em casa só para não ficar perto de mim.

Esse seria um dos pontos quando o senhor Uchiha chegasse para ser debatido com ele. Não tinha ideia de como ele poderia ser tanto fisicamente como em caráter, e ver que sua filha estava alegando ser rejeitada, isso era bem sério. Pelo jeito, o pai daquela menina não estava dando a devida atenção que ela merecia.

\- Sarada pelo que sei, o seu pai é bem ocupado, precisa trabalhar, mas é claro que ele a ama.

\- Não ama. – Sua resposta soou séria e convicta. – A vovó disse para o papai que seria melhor eu ter morrido.

Meus olhos arregalaram. _Meu Deus._

\- Talvez você tenha escutado errado.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Ela não gosta de mim, e nem vem visitar o papai por que não quer me ver.

Pus minha mão em seu ombro.

\- Olha, isso tudo pode ser um mal-entendido. Você é uma menina linda e inteligente, não há ninguém nesse mundo que não consiga não se apaixonar por você.

Ela não disse nada.

\- Eu gosto de você – aquela frase havia saído do fundo do meu coração. Eu só havia a conhecido hoje e já gostava dela.

\- Mentira – ela disse baixinho e vi que seus olhos estavam ficando pouco marejados. – Você não vai aguentar e vai embora.

\- Eu não vou.

Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio, eu hesitava em abraçá-la e ela hesitava em chorar. Ela tirou a minha mão de seu ombro e desviou seus olhos para suas bonecas, dando atenção a elas.

\- Sai do meu quarto. Eu não quero que você cuide de mim, babá.

Ela havia ficado fria novamente e eu não podia forçar mais a barra, aquela era a minha deixa. Me levantei do chão e caminhei para fora do quarto.

\- Te chamarei quando o jantar estiver pronto. – Disse quando estava fora do quarto e com a mão na maçaneta.

E como sempre ela não me respondeu.


End file.
